of winter
by Shiina Hotaka
Summary: Ini musim dingin, bolehkah Annie berharap hatinya juga tidak ikut mendingin? Setidaknya biarkan hatinya menghangat—/AruAnnie


Armin memeluk tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang tergolong mungil untuk anak laki-laki seusianya. Syal berwarna kebiruan yang melilit longgar lehernya tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Cuaca di luar semakin dingin. Café pinggiran kota Tokyo yang Armin kira akan menghangatkannya ternyata belum cukup. Mantel hoodie yang masih melekat di tubuhnya tidak memberikan akses nyaman dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit berat dengan beban hoodienya. Coffe late hangat yang dipesannya beberapa waktu lalu dibiarkan mendingin di atas meja beserta sup yang menjadi temannya.

Armin tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Bukan, bukan karena Armin tidak mau. Seleranya hilang untuk beberapa waktu ini.

Bola matanya yang sewarna samudera menoleh ke arah kaca café yang dibiarkan tidak tertutup tirai. Sekeliling ruangan adalah kaca, jadi dia bebas menoleh ke sisi manapun dia suka untuk melihat ke luar. Hembusan nafasnya terasa berat. Percuma saja, dia tidak akan bisa melihat apapun di luar sana karena uap yang memenuhi kaca.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sekeliling.

Di sini cukup sepi. Hanya ada pria paruh baya yang tengah meminum coffe, wanita lansia yang sedang membersihkan meja, dan seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang sedang menjaga counter.

Ya, tentu saja. Orang-orang mungkin lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Berkumpul bersama keluarga, meminum segelas cokelat panas, memakan masakan hangat buatan ibu, dan berbincang-bincang di dekat kotatsu hangat. Tentu saja! Armin sering kali melakukan hal nyaman itu ketika berkunjung ke Eropa, ke rumah nenek dan kakeknya. Ayah dan ibunya telah tiada ketika dia masih kecil, dan hanya kakek serta nenek yang sekarang dia punya.

Retina matanya terfokus kembali kepada seorang gadis yang berada dibalik meja counter.

Seorang gadis muda yang kira-kira lebih muda dari Armin. Memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru pudar berlengan panjang yang digulung sesiku, dan memakai celana jeans kumal. Berwajah dingin, dan berkulit pucat. Armin tengah bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sekarang, apakah dia tidak kedinginan? Bolehkah Armin menawarkan hoodie hangat miliknya ini untuk dipakaikan di tubuh kurus gadis itu? Bolehkah Armin melingkarkan syal miliknya di leher jenjangnya? Bolehkah?

Oh, Armin jelas tau dia siapa. Dia pemilik dari café ini.

Annie Leonhardt, teman kampus sekaligus…

… mantan pacarnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **This character not is mine─Hajime Isayama is mine**

 **Pairing is ArminAnnie, ErenMika and JeanSasha**

 **Genre Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

 **No bashing and No flame─Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Thanks Before─**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pertengahan bulan Desember telah tiba dan sebentar lagi tiba saatnya untuk natal.

Armin seperti biasanya akan pergi ke kampus seraya ditemani oleh Eren dan Mikasa─tentu saja. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang kemana-mana selalu bersama. Bukankah begitu?

Sayangnya pada hal ini, perkiraannya yang jenius sedikit meleset.

Eren dan Mikasa tidak lagi dapat menemaninya. Pasangan itu telah memutuskan sesuatu sehingga mereka bertiga tidak lagi dapat berkumpul bersama. Pasangan yang menurut Armin kontras itu pada akhirnya lebih memilih memutuskan hubungan mereka yang lumayan lama. Sedari kecil mereka bersama yang Armin simpulkan sampai saat ini adalah Eren dan Mikasa yang saling mencintai. Itu sudah sangat lama, dan Armin tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan melangsungkan ke jenjang yang serius setelah lulus kuliah. Oh, Armin sebagai sahabat ikut bahagia. Dan setelah kejadian yang membuat otaknya bertanya-tanya itu, Armin tidak dapat menyimpulkan konflik apa yang terjadi sehingga mereka berdua membatalkan rencana pernikahan mereka dan memutuskan jalinan hubungan yang sudah lama itu.

Ah, iya. Perasaan manusia bisa saja berubah bukan?

Armin memasukan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Mencoba mencari celah hangat agar tangannya tidak membeku karena suhu udara yang semakin dingin. Cuaca ekstrim dan dingin yang membuat Armin menggigil serta Armin yang harus menempuh jarak dari apartemen ke kampusnya dengan jalan kaki. Harusnya dia naik bus, ya harusnya! Jika saja Armin tidak lupa untuk membawa dompetnya, dia tidak ingat menaruh wadah isi uang itu dimana semalam.

Salju masih menutupi hampir seluruh jalanan kota yang dia lalui pagi itu, dan butiran kecil berwarna putih itu perlahan-lahan menuruni kepalanya. Saljunya semakin lebat. Pohon-pohon hampir seluruh batangnya menampung butiran-butiran putih yang dingin. Salju sudah menggenang dimana-mana.

Hembusan nafasnya berubah menjadi kepulan uap putih. Berapa suhu udara kota ini sekarang? Armin lupa kenapa dia tidak memakai mantel hoodie yang tergantung di lemarinya dan malah memakai mantel biasa.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia harus cepat datang ke kampus, ini mungkin hari terakhir sebelum liburan natal tiba. Maka Armin mempercepat langkah kakinya yang berat karena memakai boots.

Butiran salju semakin lama semakin banyak menuruni bumi. Armin tidak ingin tertimbun dalam salju sehingga memberhentikan langkahnya di bawah sebuah perhentian bus. Ada selembar uang dalam mantelnya, mungkin Armin memang harus menaiki bus dan membatalkan rencana jalan kakinya menuju kampus. Itu memang pilihan terbaik yang akan dia lakukan saat ini. Armin tidak ingin, karena rencana konyolnya yang berjalan hingga kampus, dia akan terkena hipotermia.

Armin ingat. Uang yang ada di sakunya adalah uang Mikasa yang dia pinjam semalam dan tidak sempat terpakai, mungkin Armin harus berbicara pada gadis itu dan meminta maaf karena uangnya tidak digantikan sekarang. Ya, dan Armin rasa Mikasa tidak akan marah hanya karena hal sepele semacam itu.

Cukup lama Armin menunggu bus tiba dengan beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Mungkin jalanan kota yang dipenuhi salju membutuhkan kehati-hatian agar bus tidak tergelincir di jalanan yang licin itu.

Armin memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di jalanan depannya. Iris samuderanya dapat melihat seorang gadis bertubuh kurus dan memakai mantel tipis berjalan di bawah salju dengan sebuah payung di genggamannya. Bukan sebuah hoodie hangat atau syal yang membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya, melainkan hanyalah sebuah payung yang berguna untuk menghalangi butiran salju yang akan mengenai tubuhnya. Dia tidak memakai pakaian hangat apapun lagi selain mantel tersebut. Namun, apakah dapat menghangatkannya?

Gadis itu mengangkat payungnya dan melipatnya ketika dia sudah berada di bawah tempat yang sama seperti Armin. Armin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Rambutnya pirang cukup kusam yang terikat asal-asalan. Kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi, dan Armin sedang membayangkan seberapa hangat tubuhnya sampai dia tidak memerlukan pakaian hangat lain yang jauh lebih layak dibandingkan mantel tipis kumal yang menurut Armin tidak dapat melawan dinginnya bulan Desember ini. Gadis itu masih tetap tenang melawan dinginnya cuaca. Dia kuat, dan Armin salut karena dia perempuan yang tidak menggigil manja dibawah dinginnya salju ini seperti perempuan lainnya.

Oh, iya.

Armin cukup familiar dengan wajah itu.

Dia Annie. Annie Leonhardt. Dia satu kampus dengan Armin dan merupakan anak jurusan kedokteran yang sekelas dengan Mikasa.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading─_**


End file.
